Life Invasion: Fullmetal Style
by ultimateanime
Summary: Marie has had an anime filled life and has imagined her favorite anime characters in her life. But when her fantasy becomes reality, Marie finds out it isn't as sweet as she imagined. But will that stop her from finally finding romance?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Marie is your average middle-school girl who constantly degrades herself because she thinks she's disgusting, fat, etc. She is also a major Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood otaku. So what happens when the Fullmetal characters suddenly become her classmates and teachers?!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood whatsoever.

"Alright, mom. I love you, bye," I said as I walked out of my mother's classroom and headed for my zero period classroom. As the bell rang for school to start, so began another grueling day putting on a cheerful mask to hide my actual depressed self. My friends knew the "real me", so to speak, but to an extent. As I did my usual routine of running to each class, I noticed some strangely familiar faces, but dismissed my sightings.

"Hey, Marie," Avalon, my friend, greeted me while I was running to one of my classes. She was known to me as a really cool and laid-back person.

"Hey, Avi," I said, happy to have a companion. As we headed towards third period science, I stopped short and stared with wide eyes at something that had caught my eye. _No way, _I thought.

"Marie, we have to get to class," Avalon said, pouting while pulling me along. "Or else Mrs. Bradley will lock us out."

"What?" I said, clearly confused. "Who's Mrs. Bradley?"

"Our science teacher, silly," Avalon answered, chuckling lightly at me. I stared at her in confusion. What was she talking about? What about our old science teacher? Why did Mrs. Bradley sound so familiar? As I thought more and more about remembering our old science teacher, the more I realized that I couldn't remember much about her, not her name, nor her face. Yet I swore I had passed had passed earlier while walking to my mother's classroom and she smiled and waved at me.

"Marie, we're here," said Avalon, and we walked in the classroom. I stopped short and almost had a heart attack. Now I remembered why her name had sounded so familiar! In one of my favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, she was Mrs. Bradley, the furhur's wife!

"Oh, hello, Avalon, Marie, how are you two doing on this fine day?" Mrs. Bradley asked us and I swear I almost collapsed right there.

"We're doing great, Mrs. Bradley," Avalon answered and nudged me, signaling to say something. I glared at her and kept silent.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Bradley said sweetly with concern. "You look pale, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bradley," I said cautiously and Avalon gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh, well, that's wonderful," she said cheerfully. "Well, then, get to your seats and class will begin shortly."

We took our seats and I waited for Felix, my friend that sat next to me in science. I thought I could talk to him about my dilemma but for some reason, when he walked in and tried to sit next to me, Mrs. Bradley stopped him.

"Not there, dear," Mrs. Bradley said, pointing to the seat next to Avalon. "Why don't you sit there for now? Well, class, I have exciting news for you all today. We have two new students and twins, no less! They will be sit on either side of miss Marie."

I gulped thinking back to the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. But then sighed in relief when I realized that there were no twins that were my age. I relaxed until they walked in, looking sleek and seductive next to each other. _Oh. Hell. No. _I thought.

"These are the Yao twins." Mrs. Bradley explained. "Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

_Please don't be them. Anyone but them. Please. _I silently begged.

"I am Ling Yao," said my worst nightmare. I silently cursed myself for all the awful things I had ever done and blamed karma. _Man, karma really is a bitch, _I thought. Ling continued, "And this is my brother, R-"

"Don't bother using my cover name," his brother interrupted glamorously, soaking up all the attention. _Please, don't say it, _I thought. _Be anyone but him. Be Gary. Be Frank. Be Bill. Be Bob. Be gay, for god's sake. But don't be him._

"Brother, please," Ling protested, whispering to his arrogant brother. "Not here, I thought we were going to start over."

His pleas went ignored.

"Call me Greed." He said to the class and held up his hand to reveal a red oroboros tattoo.

_I'm screwed_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood whatsoever

_I'm screwed_, I thought as the, dare I say it, Yao twins stood there. Greed was bragging nonstop and Ling was shaking his head with shame. After what seemed a lifetime, I did, by far, the stupidest damn thing I could do in this situation.

"Mrs. Bradley?" I asked, clearly annoyed. "Since this dumbass is taking his time, can you write down tonight's homework?"

"Why of course, dear," Mrs. Bradley replied, oblivious to my insult to Greed. While she did that, Greed glowered towards me. I attempted to look like some kind of hard-ass chick.

"So, girlie," he said, anger apparent in his voice. "You must have a really good reason for interrupting me."

I glared at him with all my mental strength. But, for some reason, he stopped short and took a better look at me.

_If he calls me an ugly-ass bitch, I will rip off his balls, _I thought angrily.

"Well, well, well," he said in a smart-ass tone. "Looks like little miss tough tongue here is quite the pearl."

"What?" I said in utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

_Me, a pearl? _I laughed at the thought. I was about to say something more, but was interrupted by Mrs. Bradley.

"Well, if that concludes your introduction," she said in a sweet voice. "Then please take your seats next to Marie."

They both walked over to me; at least Greed did with his confident stride while Ling more or less dragged his feet over to the chair on my left side while Greed took the one on the right. I attempted to introduce myself to Ling, but he simply turned his head, as if he didn't want to look at me while Greed, on the other hand, wouldn't take his eyes off me.

"Um, Ling?" I asked once I realized he was stuck on his worksheet. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Uh, w-well, um," he stuttered with his face red. Was he ever this shy? "N-no, w-would you p-please, um, h-help me?"

"Of course I will," I said with a smooth smile which only made his face redder. As I helped him solve the problems, I felt a piercing glare blaze into me. I turned to find Greed glaring hungrily at me and Ling. I asked annoyed, "Is there a problem?"

"I'm just mad that my brother is hogging you," he said with a pouting face making Ling look shocked and embarrassed. He wrapped a strong arm around me and lifted a shocked me onto his lap. "That's much better. Now, help **me **with **my** worksheet."

I was too shocked to move for a second, but then snapped back to attention. I tried getting out of his grasp, but he was far too strong for me. So, I decided on a different tactic. I wiggled in his lap, getting a better feel on my target. I was sick with disgust because I could feel his arousal, considering I was sitting on it. Greed was enjoying this way too much.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be so experienced," he said and I could feel him smear a victorious smirk on his attractive face. _Oh, just you wait Greed, _I thought angrily. _I'm about to wipe that satisfaction right off your face._

I positioned myself right on his crotch and prepared my feet firm on the ground. Then I shot up, knowing Greed wasn't expecting it and slammed down hard on his crotch, earning a loud yelp from him. I smiled victoriously and slid from his lap, onto my own chair.

Ling looked at me with amazement, admiration, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. But I just brushed it off and went back to helping him when the bell rang and we left for history, leaving a rejected and slightly traumatized Greed.

On the way to history, I high-fived Avalon and Felix and chatted with them on our way to history, not knowing that Ling and Greed were following us at a distance.

"Man, remind me not to get on your bad side," Felix joked while putting a hand over his own crotch.

"Seriously, though," Avalon said, eyeing me with a smirk on her face. "It looks like those two really like you, Marie, hmmm? It might come down to you choosing between them and unfortunately for you, they are both extremely sexy and twins. So, if it does come down to that, maybe you should just go for a threesome."

Felix howled with laughter and I shook my head, chuckling. _I guess this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe they'll just leave me alone now that I've proven that I can't be swayed so easily. _I thought happily.

We walked into our history class when two figures suddenly came up behind me. I gasped and turned to find the, still can't get used to it, Yao twins behind us.

"We have the same schedule as you," Ling explained with a flustered face.

"Okay," I grumbled as I walked in the classroom, looking for our teacher, who was nowhere to be found.

I sat down in my usual seat at the back of the classroom next to Avalon. Thankfully, Ling and Greed sat on the other side of the classroom. We all waited a few minutes until the teacher walked in and I banged my head against my desk. _Figures __**he**__ would teach history, _I thought bitterly.

"Well, then, everyone, let's begin our lesson on ancient China," said Hoenheim with a thoughtful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist whatsoever

I banged my head against the desk as Hoenheim walked in. _Figures he would teach history, _I thought bitterly. _Gee, I wonder if we'll get another student that happens to look, act, and be named after a Fullmetal character. _Oh, what sweet irony was laid upon me as Hoenheim told us we would be getting two more new students and they would be sitting in front of me. _Pfft, _I thought jokingly. _It would hilarious if they were Ed and Al. _Damn my smart-ass mind.

Edward and Alphonse Elric walked in, both seeming a little nervous. I shook my head and chuckled bitterly. _Oh, I can already tell this what a great day this is gonna turn out to be._

"Well, class, these are the Elric brothers," said Hoenheim. "Alphonse is actually younger than everyone here, but because of his genius mind, he was able to skip a few grades."

Alphonse blushed a bit as Hoenheim bragged about his "genius" to the class. Avalon smiled at Edward and I raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a questioning what-the-hell-are-you-trying-to-do-to-one-of-favorite-anime-characters-dumbass look and yes, it is quite possible to give one of those looks. She replied with a he-is-fricking-hot-and-he-is-so-mine look. I mouthed "slut" at her and she mouthed back, "only with the best."

We kept up the silent conversation until we saw Ed and Al walking towards us. Avalon batted her eyelashes and smiled seductively at a blushing Ed. They both sat in front of us and Avalon instantly started flirting with Ed with stupid little heart shaped notes.

I whispered over to Avalon, "If you're willing to use your big guns on Ed, why not try to score with Ling or Greed?"

She whispered back, "That's because I want to respect your territory."

I purposely said a little too loudly, knowing full well what would happen ounce I said it, "Gee, Avalon, if you like Edward, you must have a shorty complex or something."

"WHO DID YOU CALL SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO LOOK AT HIM?!" shrieked an enraged Ed. I smiled to myself as I watched Al restrain Ed and Avalon try to calm him down. I found it especially funny when Ed shut up once Avalon gave him her phone number and a quick peck on the cheek.

Soon after, the bell rang and we headed for lunch. But before I got to the usual lunch tables, someone grabbed me from behind, muffled my protesting cries, and dragged me to the back of the school. Soon, they had me pinned against the wall and I was facing a lustful-eyed Greed.

"Greed," I said glumly. "What could you possibly want from the girl who crushed your balls with her sheer weight?"

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. Then, He smiled evilly at me and licked his lips. He then proceeded in attempting to take my shirt off. It took me I bit to realize his intentions. _Shit, _I thought. _Shit, shit, shit. No way in hell is he going to see me without my shirt. _I struggled against his solid grasp, trying desperately to break free. No such luck.

"Hey, there, Marie," he said as if he weren't sexually assaulting me. "It'll only hurt if you struggle. Besides, I have to make you mine before Ling does, the sneaky bastard."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I protested. "Why are you calling him a sneaky bastard if you're the one trying to rape me?!"

"I won't go that far, love," he said, as if teasing me. "At least, not yet. I'm only, how do you put it, marking my territory. But tell me, have you really not noticed the way Ling acts around you? I mean, come on, you'd have to be blind and deaf not to."

I stopped struggling for a bit to think about it. _Wait, he can't be right, _I thought and shook my head. _There's no way in hell he would like __**me**__. I mean, I'm hideous. And besides, he's an anime character! Can he even feel that way about someone outside of the anime? _My thoughts were soon interrupted by Greed, the cheeky jerk.

"Whoa, wait," he said as if he just figured something out. I glared at him the best I could, but I hardly doubt that did anything. In fact, I think it strengthened his resolution. I lowered my head to face the ground, ashamed of my weakness. He lifted my chin and stared at me with sincere concern, which surprised me. "You do know that he, no, we think you're the most gorgeous girl in the world right? I mean, the first time he saw you he nudged me and whispered 'do I look ok?' I mean, take a good look at yourself darlin' cause that's what everyone else is doing."

I blushed and looked down at the ground. _Why is he talking like this to me? _I thought, my face turning even redder as I felt his soul-searching gaze blaze into me. _Was he ever this nice in the anime? _I heard Greed sigh and I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a small mirror. He lifted my chin once more and held the mirror to my face. I looked at the girl staring back at me and all her features. Her glasses, long dark blond hair, the rough texture of her skin, and her eye were all mine. And I hated all of them. So why does Greed look at me like he loves my features?

"Shut up," I said, my eyes getting watery. "Don't give some stupid shit about how pretty I am when I know damn well how disgusting I look. I've had to listen to my family's idiotic banters about how I should be more confident in my fat-ass self. I'm sick of it all so just shut up. This is all some stupid dare between you and Ling to see which one of you can make me look the dumbest, believe me when I say it's happened before. So just leave me alone."

Greed let me go and I fell to the ground on my butt. He walked over and sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I sniffed a bit and he wiped away my tears. He kissed my forehead gently and sighed.

"You know," he said in a soft voice. "I bet all your problems would go away if you were dating me. Because then you wouldn't have to be around some that tells you you're pretty and not mean it."

I laughed a little and shuffled closer.

"I might just consider it."

We were soon interrupted by my friend Izara who came running around the corner with a panicked look on her face.

"You guys!" She said while jogging up to us. "This is no time for cuddling! If we're late for P.E. Mr. Armstrong will take off his shirt again!"

I groaned and Greed laughed.

_Maybe this won't be such a peaceful year after all._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood whatsoever

In the P.E. locker rooms, the air smelled of something peculiar-love.

The girls talked about the new arrivals happily. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of them, except for me.

"So, Marie," asked Izara, startling me out of thought. "You and Greed seem really close, hmm? Is there anything you would like to share with us?"

"Well, it certainly isn't Greed," snickered one of the girls listening to our conversation. Izara punched her in the arm.

"Yes, Marie, please enlighten us," cooed another voice. It belonged to my one of my other friends, Lux. We're like sisters, but she's a little too sadistic for me. "I want to know my chances with that beautiful hunk of man, Greed."

"Um," I mumbled, thinking of something to say, but seriously, how the hell do you reply to "beautiful hunk of man?"

"Hey, wait a minute," said Raven, one of the girls you just didn't want to mess with. "Are you and Greed going out? I thought he had better taste."

"Real clever insult, Raven," said Lux. "No wonder you're still learning third grade concepts."

If there's one thing Lux is good for, it's humiliating someone, and helping out an old friend once in a while. I put my hand on Lux's shoulder and smiled at her knowingly, shaking my head. She just nodded appreciatively and smiled devilishly back.

"You bitch! You think just because that dumb soccer freak dated y-" Raven didn't get the chance to finish, considering she just got a mouthful of my fist and fell backwards. If there's one thing you don't mention in front me, it was him.

"Don't you think it's time for you to leave?" Lux said in a bored tone that hid her real emotion.

Raven did something unexpected. She pulled out a knife and swiped at me. I quickly dodged it and kicked her backwards. She banged into some lockers behind her, but recovered. She lunged at me and cut my face a little. No one heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Stupid-ass whore," I spat at her. "Someone needs to show you some damned manners!"

"Thanks for introducing me," said a familiar voice.

The next thing I know, a wrench is swung down upon Raven's head-hard. I jumped back away from the sudden shift of power. My eyes dart to the girl who gave Raven a concussion. My eyes widened at the realization of who the attacker was.

"Winry?" I whispered to myself as I stared at the girl before me. The first thought that came into my head, steam-punk-rocker-chick.

"Hey," she said nonchalantly, as if she didn't just almost kill someone. "I'm new. Name's Winry Rockbell. So, are you guys gonna just sit around in your underwear or get dressed? It's starting to make me a little uncomfortable."

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure slink in through the door.

"Lan Fan?!" I said in shock.

"Yes?" she answered back shyly.

"How do you know her name?" Winry asked suspiciously.

"Um, well, are you two friends, or something?" I said quickly, just to change the subject.

"Yeah," Winry answered back with a large sense of pride evident in her voice. "We've been best friends forever."

_Nice, _I thought. _They turn out to be best friends. But what about….._

"Hey, do you have any siblings?" I asked Lan Fan suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, um," she stuttered a bit. "Yes, I have two brothers and one little sister, Mei."

I smiled and chuckled in excitement.

"That's cool," I said in a voice that masked my real feelings. "Anyway, guys, let's get dressed."

So, we all hurried to finish dressing and got outside, finally. I was surprised to find Ling, Greed, Ed, and Al in our gym class. _Shit, _I thought as Greed winked at me.

I groaned when I saw Armstrong come out, all preppy.

"Hello, everyone!" he said cheerfully. "Well, today, we'll all be exercising in groups of three or four. You may pick your own groups."

I looked around, not surprised that everyone was already in groups. I sighed and figured I'd end up with the other fat kid rejects as usual. I walked around aimlessly when some grabbed my arm and pulled me over. I looked and wasn't too surprised to find Greed smiling, well, greedily and Ling blushing.

"Hey, guys," I said I casually. "What do you want?"

"Well, you know what I want," said Greed with an arrogant smile on his face. I kicked him in the crotch and he continued on thin ice. "OK, OK! Look, do you want to be in our group?"

"Well," Ling broke in suddenly and quickly. "We would have asked Lan Fan, but she's already with Winry, Ed, and Al."

"Oh, it's nice to know I come second place in your mind," I said, unnecessarily grumpy. Ling shut up and Greed smiled.

"Fine, I'll join you guys," I reluctantly said.

"Good! I'm glad we have such a gorgeous partner, huh, Ling?" said Greed to a madly blushing Ling. At first, I thought he was joking, but then realized he was completely serious. I didn't really know how to reply to such comments and remained silent. Greed nudged me to look at Ling and gave me an I-told-you-so look. I shot back an I-don't-see-it look and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's get started," I said in a bored tone. We stretched and played some football, which apparently they're both good at. I kept catching the ball as it hit my stomach really hard each time. I'm not going to lie; it wasn't my ideal picture of fun. Every time I caught the ball, I almost fainted on impact, but sadly, I was kept awake by the sheer worry of what Greed would do to me if I was unconscious.

"Hey," whispered Ling once when Armstrong had called Greed over to take some things to the office. "Um, are you OK? You look like you're about to die on us."

I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"No," I said in a sigh. "But thanks for your concern."

Once Greed came back he immediately started teasing Ling.

"Hey, are you finally making your move?" asked Greed in a serious and joking voice. "Man, I didn't know the minute I left; you were trying to seduce Marie. If I had, I would've brought back a condom to throw in your face."

"GREED!"I yelled and smacked him in the head. "Don't say things like that."

Greed mumbled something under his breath, but didn't say anything more. Ling gave me an appreciative look and I nodded back. Then the bell rang and we headed back to the locker rooms. We all finished dressing without a word and headed to our last period. For me, it was Lit. (or LA, language arts), and so I headed to class quickly. When I got there, I was expecting to find non other than Hawkeye and I was right. There she was, her hair wrapped in a tight bun. I mean, come on, who hasn't had at least one fantasy about Riza Hawkeye being your teacher, seriously?

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly and after school I headed to my mother's classroom. I greeted her as I walked in.

"Hey, Mom," I said in a tired voice.

"Hey, sweetie," she said in an equally exhausted voice. "So, how was your day?"

"Well, let's see. I met a lot of new people. Two of them being twins and both interested in me, for whatever reason. Two others are also brothers and Avalon has taken a slutty interest in one of them. The last two are best friends, one being a hard-ass steam punk rocker chick and the other being shy and timid."

"Opposites attract," I heard my mother mumble. "Well, anyway, I finished grading early, so let's go home. You brought your cello right?"

"Shit!" I said and ran out to the band room to get it. I play the cello and usually forget to bring it home. But it was, wait for it, FRIDAY, so I had to bring it home. I opened the door and walked in to find a sleeping Havoc. It took me a bit to process that, supposedly, Havoc was my music teacher. I shrugged it off and proceeded in tiptoeing over to the cello rack and grab mine, only to trip and wake a startled Havoc. I wriggled in one of the larger cubbies and quieted myself. Havoc looked about the room, looking for the intruder, which was, in this case, me. The minute Havoc got up, in walked Roy Mustang. _I'm screwed, _I thought as the two engaged in conversation.

"Havoc," said Mustang, with a nod as greeting.

"Mustang," replied Havoc, also with a nod. "So, are you and Riza going to celebrate your anniversary like you did last year?"

"No," said Mustang. "We're going to take a small vacation in Hawaii, much to Riza's delight."

They nodded in agreement and I was speechless with shock at their casualness. I listened for a bit when suddenly, I leaned in on the chair in front of me and it toppled over, leaving both of them staring wide-eyed at me.

"Uh, I got to go," I said in a rush, grabbing my cello and getting the hell out of there before either of them could speak. I ran to my mom's car and she was there, waiting.

"Where have you been?" she said in a pouty voice.

"Just go," I said, tired from running. When we got back to the house, I went inside and dropped to my bed.

I spent the rest of the day in bed, thinking of how this all happened and why. After a few hours, I gave up and went to sleep, not knowing that I was being watched the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood whatsoever

I woke up on Saturday morning expecting to find my dad cooking bacon and eggs, mom sitting down with the paper in hand, and both my sisters snoring away on their bunk bed in their room. Instead, I find a sloppy note on the kitchen table, which read:

_Marie,_

_We all decided to visit Grandpa and Grandma in North Dakota. We left you $1,000 and there's lots of food in the fridge. We don't know when we'll be back. We're sorry that we couldn't take you, but you can wing it, right?_

My jaw dropped as I finished the letter. _What the hell? _I thought. I found the money on the table and put it in my drawer in my room. _When they come back, _a chilling thought came to my mind. _**If **__they come back, they're not gonna get any of it back._

I jumped when the doorbell rang. I looked out the window and I groaned when I saw who was there. I opened the door grumpily and realized too late that I was still in my pajamas.

"Whoa," said Greed as he checked my body out since I stupidly decided to wear a tank top with no bra. He licked his lips. "Nice ti-"

Ling punched him in the arm and shut Greed up.

"Sorry," he said with a sigh. "But, anyway, we're here not only because we know your parents are gone, but also because we think someone is stalking you."

"Um, wouldn't that be you?" I said, enraged that he knew my current situation. "How the hell do you know about my family leaving, anyway? More importantly, how do you know where my house is? Leave right now, dammit."

Greed sighed and shook his head, looking at Ling.

"I told you she wouldn't come willingly," Greed said with a nearly saddened expression.

"She has a spirit filled with fire," he stopped and grinned seductively, licking his lips. "My kind of girl."

"Not a problem," said Ling in a matter-of-fact voice and marched right in my house.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled angrily at them as they intruded my home.

"So sorry," said Ling in a voice that obviously revealed he wasn't sorry. "But actually, we're planning on sta-"

"No," I said before he finished. "There is no way in hell you're staying here while my parents are gone." I glanced at Greed. "I would be sexually assaulted…..again."

Ling stopped dead in his tracks when he heard me say "again." He turned around and came up to me, putting his face close to my own.

"Run that by me again," Ling said in a strained voice that told me he was attempting to restrain his own anger. Greed stepped in between us and grabbed Ling by the shoulders with his back facing me.

"Calm down," he said plainly. "There are more important things right now." He turned to face me and handed me a piece of paper. "You don't want us here? Fine. But when you change your mind, which you will, call us immediately."

With that, they left. I sighed and shook my head as I closed the doors when suddenly, I saw a hooded figure run by me. Where it went, I didn't see. But it was so fast, I thought it was like a hurricane, rushing by me with incredible force. I quickly went in the house and closed the doors, making sure to lock them properly. I quickly finished my homework and then went back to bed. I woke up, looked at my clock, and almost had a heart attack. It was already 8:00 pm!

"Ugh," I groaned in disgust at my smell. "Time to take one heck of a shower."

I stumbled from my bed and trudged to the bathroom, where I promptly removed my clothing when I heard a sudden creak of a door opening. I whipped around to find nothing there but a slightly opened door. I sighed and resumed my activities. I stepped in the shower and turned the water on high cold. I shivered and nearly moaned as the freezing water rushed down upon my naked body.

Again, I heard the opening of a door. I stuck my head out of the shower and looked around.

"Uh, hello?" I called out. Then I saw something that made me freeze. The very same hooded figure that I had seen earlier today was standing in the doorway of my bathroom. I screamed and they tried to attack me, but I slammed shut the sliding door of the shower and they banged into it. Seeming annoyed with their failure, they ran into the darkness of the rest of the house, waiting for me to let my guard down.

I stopped the water and took a step out of the shower, cautious, but not panicked. I wrapped myself in a towel and was about to step out of the bathroom, but realized it was pitch black besides from the little lamp in the bathroom. They must have deliberately turned off all the lights in order to gain an advantage over me. Whoever the intruder was, I slowly came to the realization that they were no ordinary foe. They probably thought I wouldn't take the chance to turn on the hall light, which was just a few steps from the bathroom. But in this case, a few steps could mean a serious injury, or worse, but I threw that thought out of my head when a new one crept in to take its place.

_Greed and Ling were right._

I cursed myself for not believing them. But that wasn't the problem now. Well, it sort of was. I picked up my pants and searched the pocket until I found exactly what I was looking for. The (never will get used to it) Yao twins phone numbers. I suddenly stopped and thought.

_Wait, this doesn't make any sense, _I thought, shaking my completely confused head. _Greed and Ling are just anime characters, they shouldn't have phone numbers or even go to school! What about the philosopher's stone? What about Xing? Why are they here? _I felt myself going close to tears, but held them back. Those thoughts aren't important now, getting out of this situation safely is.

So, I did, by far, the stupidest thing ever. I rushed out into the darkness with only a towel to cover me. It may have been dark, but I knew my house layout, so I turned by the doorway where I knew a phone would be waiting until another body slammed into my own. I grabbed their head and threw them into the wall and reached for the phone.

"Stop!" said an old man's voice. I gasped because I knew that voice. Fu, Ling's other Xingese bodyguard!

But I grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers that I memorized in the bathroom. I held the phone to my ear when I heard someone answer.

"Greed, get the hell over here," I said. "Your grandpa is trying to kill me."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood whatsoever.

"_Greed, get the hell over here," I said. "Your Grandpa is trying to kill me."_

Things sort of went….well, let me explain. I had called Greed and Ling to come over and apparently, they had been waiting for my call. So, imagine my surprise when a second after I said my oh-so-not-cranky greeting, they went all wonky.

"Whythefrickdidn'tyoucallbeforewhathappenedar eyouokaywhowasitwasitwhoweth oughtitwas," they said in a rush, but stopped and said in unison, "GRANDFATHER?!"

"Uh, yeah," I said in a _duh_ voice.

"Is he the one who was stalking you?" Ling asked cautiously.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said in a fake surprise voice. "Now you coming or not?"

"WE'RE COMING!" they shouted and slammed the phone, hurting my ears a bit.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang in a mad frenzy. I rushed to the door and swung it open, revealing Ling and Greed with their faces pressed against the screen door. I opened the second screen door and they burst in, searching like trained police dogs.

"Over there," I said, pointing to the hallway entrance. They walked over and gasped when they saw Fu sitting against the wall, with conflicting feelings written on his face. He waved at them, motioning for them to sit down.

"So," started Greed as he slid down next to Fu. "What's up?"

I smacked him across the head and he growled at me.

"What the hell?!" I shouted at him. "He tries to kill me and all you say is, 'What's up?' what the frick is that going to do? I haven't even gotten dressed yet!"

Ling gaped as he realized I was right, and so did Greed as I felt the towel loosen a bit. I held the towel in place and put up a finger that meant for them to wait. I ran to my room to put on some decent clothes, but couldn't help but overhear their attempt to hide their conversation from me.

"Grandfather," started Ling. But I heard a pause and I assumed Fu had put up a hand to stop him.

"Do not patronize me," Fu said in a tired voice. "I did what I did not because I wanted to hurt your young…curvaceous friend."

They stopped altogether and I could feel the horrified expression on Ling's face. Then I heard Greed chuckle. I growled softly and proceeded in getting dressed while listening to their conversation.

"You got that right, gramps," Greed said in a tone that was filled with imaginative lust.

"Ah, well, um, you see," Fu replied in an embarrassed voice. "Anyway, I did not mean to hurt Miss Marie, but I panicked when she opened the shower door and screamed. I lost all of my thought process and attacked her. I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Greed. "You mean to tell me that you not only saw her naked, but saw her naked and screaming? You don't happen to have a camera hidden in your battle suit, do you?"

"Shut up," said Fu in an annoyed voice. "Anyway, I just didn't mean to, but from then on out, I was in attack mode. I don't know what happened, Ling, Greed…I'm sorry. When she came out of the bathroom and I attacked her in the hallway, I-"

Greed wasn't the one who interrupted Fu this time. At first, I didn't recognize the scream, but then I realized it was my own.

I had looked down to find a slash in my chest that cut right in between my breasts that, somehow, I had earlier missed. It was bleeding badly and I hadn't yet put on my shirt, only my pants. I was screaming so much that my throat ached.

"MARIE!" yelled Ling and Greed as they burst through the door.

Fu cut a head of them and grabbed my shoulders. He immediately had bandages for me so he started wrapping around my bleeding chest. I cried out in pain as he tied the bandages a tad too tightly for me.

That freaked out Ling who shoved Fu out of the way and gently laid me on my back on the ground. He stopped and then threw Fu and Greed out and closed the door before proceeding in taking of the other bandages on my chest. I blushed and attempted to cover my bare breasts with my weak arms.

"Don't bother," said Ling as he tore my arms away from my chest. Then he looked around and realized there was nothing to wash my chest with. I pointed to my drawer where I secretly kept extra water bottles. He opened and I realized too late that I stupidly kept them in my underwear drawer.

Ling didn't seem to notice while he shuffled through my drawer and pulled out a few bottles. He walked back over to me and opened one.

"Ready?" asked Ling cautiously. I nodded and he carefully poured the water onto my surprisingly not deep wound. I nearly yelped as the cold water touched my heated wound. I held back the tears as the water washed over my whole wound, creating terrible pain for me. Ling then took his hand and ran it over my skin, washing it clean of the blood.

I gasped as his hand got nearer to my breasts and then stopped. I looked at him in confusion until I saw the look on his face.

"Ling," I said in an ever-so-gently voice. "It's okay."

He gulped and continued. When his hand got to my left breast, I closed my eyes. He went excruciatingly slow as he massaged my breast clean of blood. I actually had to bite my lip from moaning as his hand grazed my nipple. I blushed and from then on out my breathing was rocky and uneven.

He quickly worked on my other breast and then started to wrap my chest, but I stopped him by grabbing onto his hands. I looked him in the eyes, but not for long as he tried to avert his glance to something, anything, else besides my eyes.

"Ling," I said. I took his hand and set it on my right breast. He blushed and looked down at me in confusion. "Do it again, but better this time."

"Alright," he said and began again.

I didn't feel much for long as I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning and sighed. _Just a dream, _I thought. Until, of course, I noticed my surroundings.

I was in a very elegant room that was decorated in a sort Asian style. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I jumped when I heard the door open and stood up, ready to fight for freedom.

"Hello, sweet cheeks," cooed Greed as he walked in, turned around and locked the door behind him "Like our house so far?"

I stopped dead for a minute and realized that wasn't the worst part. I looked down at what I was wearing and almost died.

I was standing right in front of Greed wearing nothing but a see-through nightie.

_Dammit _


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, guys, I am telling you all now, I suck at delivering chapters on a regular basis. I'm sorry. I really wanted to get this chapter in before 2013, otherwise I would've felt like a total lazy-ass.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood whatsoever.**

_Dammit_

I was standing in front of Greed in nothing but a see-through nightie. I immediately covered my chest (I was luckily wearing panties) and glared menacingly at Greed, who was staring at my body with smirking eyes.

"So, what do you want?" I asked Greed with anger ringing in each syllable. "And riddle me this, just who the hell put me in this outfit? I swear, I'm going to rip out somebody's throat when I- HEY!"

I was cut off by Greed tackling me to the spacious bed. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and growled seductively.

"I think that's the least of your worries," Greed purred in my ear.

I held my breath as I felt his soft lips and hot tongue gently lick and kiss my neck.

"G-get off," I whispered weakly. "Damn you, Greed. You really live up to your name. Hey, no biting!"

I felt his lips turn into a smile as they pressed against my skin. I was about to say something more when Ling burst through the door with a sword and fire in his slightly opened eyes.

"Greed," he said in the tone of voice that was dripping with infuriation. "Get. Off. Marie. Now."

"Ohh," mocked Greed as he sat upright on top of me despite my protests. "One word sentences. Impressive. What's next, pretty boy, gonna swing your little sword at me?"

Ling launched himself at great with a great force and the sword aimed right at Greed, who jumped off me with no warning, leaving me breathless. Greed grabbed a sword that had been oh-so-conveniently placed on the wall along with its partner. Their swords clashed at lightning speeds against one another with both of them jumping from place to place. It had been a while after I realized how stupid this whole ordeal was.

I rolled my eyes, got up from the bed, and grabbed the other sword hanging on the wall. Then, I did one of the stupidest things I have ever done in my life…I stepped right in the middle of Ling and Greed's sword fight. I'll admit, probably not the smartest idea.

"Yo! Guys!" I yelled waving the sword around like a maniac. "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

They both froze and stood there, shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Uhhh, well," Ling started, but was interrupted by Greed.

"Well, you see, we were just now battling for a girl to prove our manliness, which you, sweet Marie, just ruined." Greed said in a grumpy tone.

"Oh, shut up," I retorted at him, not in the mood for fits. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid pouting faces. Now, someone tell me where I am and just how the hell I came to be here."

"I think I can explain that," said a voice from behind. I whirled around to find a tired looking Fu standing in the doorway with a timid looking Lan Fan behind him. "After you fainted from the blood loss of your wound we decided it was best that we take you here, to our home."

_Now that makes sense, _I thought as I looked around the room once more. _I thought this room looked oriental, I suppose Xing fits that profile. But how did I…_

"Say," I said slowly and nervously, "Um, just how did I get in this outfit?"

"I-I d-dressed you i-in it," said Lan Fan, timid and afraid, which made me a bit confused. _Was she ever this shy? _I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Lan Fan's small voice, "Does it, um, s-suit you?"

"Heh, well it certainly suits **me**," Greed said with asmirk. Ling punched him in the arm and he shut up.

"Well, you know, it's okay," I said, cautiously, knowing that I had to phrase it just right so she wouldn't misunderstand. "I really…uh, like it, but, I was wondering if you had anything suitable to actually do stuff, like go to school."

"It's definitely suitable for **other **things," said Greed and Ling punched him again, shutting him up once more.

"Yes, we do," answered Fu and I sighed with relief. "But considering it's only Saturday morning, I don't imagine you'd want to go to school."

The gloomy look returned to my face, which Ling noticed.

"So, I just stay here until my family returns?" I asked halfheartedly and Fu nodded. Then, Lan Fan scurried over and handed me a kimono. I proceeded in kicking everyone out except Ling.

"Do me a favor and lock the door," I told Ling loud enough for Greed to hear. As Ling did that, I laid out the kimono and marveled at its beauty. It had gorgeous blue flowers with a light aqua under tone. _Now, _I thought. _How to put this on…_

"Need help?" asked Ling softly behind me. I nodded without ever taking my eyes off the kimono until I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and he rested his head upon my own.

"Ling?" I said, biting my lips as my eyes grew blurry from swelling tears. "Um, I-"

"It's okay," he said and I burst into muffled sobs as I fell to the floor, Ling's arms never leaving me. "You know I'm here, right?"

"Why?" I said in between my sobs as I desperately tried to cover them up with my arms. "Why does this happen to **me**? Why can't it happen to someone who, who…"

"Who?" continued Ling, his arms tightening protectively around me.

"Who could handle her school life being invaded and torn apart, being stalked by an old fart of a ninja (Ling smiled at this), getting slashed in the chest, Greed," I ranted and pausing slightly as the tears ran down my red cheeks. "Oh, who am I kidding? No one could handle Greed."

"Mmmm," hummed Ling in agreement. "Go on."

"And someone who knows how to deal with sexual advances," I finally said, out of breath.

Ling paused for a moment, took a breath, and kissed the top of my head.

"You know," He started gently. "If you were the kind of person who couldn't those other things, then you wouldn't be able to make Greed and me breathless the way you do. And as for those sexual advances," He stopped to turn me around so that I faced him and he put his hands on my cheeks endearingly with a loving look in his slightly parted eyes. "Just run over to me and I'll rip out that person's reproductive organs and shove them up their ass."

"Wow," I sniffed, smiling and sighing. "Nerdy and lethal at the same time."

"Want to get the kimono on now?" Ling asked with that heart shattering smile of his.

"Yeah," I answered.

A few minutes later, there were many violent bangs on the door and Greed's voice anger ringing clear as day.

"Ling!" he barked through the door. "If you're doing something to Marie, I'll-"

"You'll what?" I barked back as Ling tied the intricate knot on the kimono. "Come join him?"

Ling chuckled as Greed audibly growled through the door.

"We're almost done, Greed," said Ling as he finished up the knot. "Just don't rip off Marie's clothes the minute she comes out."

I heard Greed sigh in defeat as I unlocked and opened the door separating us. As I stepped out, I saw Greed gulp with wide eyes that were ravishing my body.

"How do I look?" I said, throwing my hands in the air dramatically. "Do I look stunning?"

Greed chuckled and Ling nodded solemnly and seriously.

"It better," said Ling, who crossed his arms. "It was a bitch to get that on you."

"Love you, too, darling," I said through blowing kisses at him.

"So…" I said, awkwardly realizing how I had been acting. "You guys wanna play nerf wars?"

"Sure," they said in unison and walked off to where I guessed they kept their nerf guns.

I slowly took after them, deep in thought.

_How the heck did they come to be in my life? _I thought, confused about my whole ordeal. _I mean… how is any of this possible? Maybe…just maybe I could try… no, I am __**never**__ trusting anyone again. Not after what __**he**__ did to me… never._

I walked slowly trying to forget the memories that flooded my mind, having no idea that Fu wasn't the stalker that Ling and Greed had seen following me, nor of the danger that lie in store for me and my world.

Just who is this mysterious boy that haunts Marie's past? Exactly what did he do? What will Ling and Greed do when they find out? Why do they have nerf guns (which I have no association to whatsoever)? And just who is Marie's real stalker?

All will answered randomly throughout the story.

**Greed: …**

**Me:** I know, I know, I know! The "Nerf wars" thing was weird and random in a bad way! I know!

**Ling:** The author would like to say how hard it was to write this while listening to _I Dreamed A Dream _(Anne Hathaway) on repeat…we know, stupid, right?

**Me:** Why can't you guys be as good as the story versions?

**Story Ling: **Because they're wimps and are scared of girls.

**Story Greed: **The "Nerf wars" thing was still weird, though.

**Me:** I KNOW!

**Marie: Hey! Comment your suggestions, critics, or if you want to see a threesome scene with me, Greed, and Ling! I recommend the third!**

**Me:** No! I will keep this story t-rated!

**Marie: *smiles* That's what you think.**


End file.
